Here for you Always
by GoldStarBerry5
Summary: Based on a story by Tbirds Forever. Jan learns that Putzie's father is abusive.
1. Chapter 1

Jan ran over to Putzie's house. She was really excited because the whole gang was meeting up at Frosty's today and she got to hang out with Putzie! That always made her happy.

She knocked on the door expecting Putzie to answer with his adorable, always happy smile. When his father answered the door she was really suprised.

"Hi, is Putzie home?" She could already smell the beer in his breath and he hadn't even spoken yet.

"No, he's not here." He slammed the door, but not before Jan could hear a screaming woman and muffled crying.

Jan knew something was wrong so she walked along the side of the house and found the window that was in Putzie's bedroom. She knocked on the window and seconds later it opened. She quietly snuck through the window into Putzie's room. Once she was in the room she could see Putzie, hugging his knees to his chest sobbing on his bed.

Jan sat on the bed and crawled next to him, he looked up and hugged her tightly. Jan looked at his body, it was covered in scratches and bruises. He realeased her from the hug and she saw his face. He had two black eyes, many bruises, and a huge cut that started at his forehead and went all the way down to his chin.

"Putzie, did your dad do this?" Putzie nodded and Jan hugged him. She stroked his hair for a few minutes. She kissed his head and broke from the hug. "We need to leave, now." They both climbed out the window. Jan let Putzie go first, as she started climbing out she could hear the door handle jiggiling. Putzie's dad yelled a few inaudible words and Jan knew they were threats to Putzie.

They walked to Jan's house which was only a few minutes away and Jan told Putzie to sit on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell anyone this was going on?" Jan asked

"I didn't want my dad to hurt the person I told." Putzie answered, still crying.

"Come here," Jan said outstreching her arms. She held Putzie tightly and slightly rocked him. "I love you so much! I wish you would've told me, I want to know you're safe at all times." She kissed his head. "You realize I gotta go call the police," Putzie nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, otherwise you can stay here."

Jan went in the kitchen and explained the story to the police officer. They said they would go to Putzie's house and call her back. She gave them two numbers, her house and Frosty's she wanted Putzie to tell everybody what had happened.

She walked back into the living room to find Putzie sobbing again. She hugged him tightly and rubbed small circles in his back. "I think we should go to Frosty's and tell everyone what happened." Jan suggested.

"Yeah, we probably should," Putzie replied.

They walked to Frosty's and instantly found the gang. "Putzie, what happened to 'ya?" Kenickie questioned.

Silent tears rolled down Putzie's face as Jan answered for him,"His dad happened."

Jan explained to the gang how she had learned today that Putzie had an abusive father. Rizzo was nearly to tears, so were Danny and Kenickie. She had never seen them get so emotional.

Rizzo came over and hugged Putzie's neck. She whispered in his ear,"I know how this all feels. I've been through it all. It'll all end up ok, but it's hard. I'm always here if you need me, ok," Putzie nodded and Rizzo kissed his cheek.

Danny came over next,"Putzie, you should've told us." He said while hugging him tightly. "You're like my little brother, I worry about you and I want to know if you're ever in danger."

Then Kenickie came over and hugged his neck. He ruffled his hair. "Me too," he said,"I love you fake little bro!"

"You should've told us way before this,"Doody said.

"Yeah, we would've taken care of it cause we want you to be safe." Sonny said.

"And after they "took care of it" we would've had to bail them out of jail." Marty said walking over to him. She hugged him tight,"Hey, I love all you greaseballs and I need to know that you're safe." She whispered in his ear,"You should've told us because he was hurting you, that shouldn't happen." She kisssed his head and walked over to Sonny.

Frenchy hugged his neck,"I'll always be here if you need me, I'll do anything you need me too. Even if you just need me to listen to you or something small I'll always be here." Putzie nodded and she kissed his cheek.

Frenchy, Doody, Sonmy, and Marty left. Jan, Putzie, Danny, Kenickie, and Rizzo stayed. Vai came over and gave Jan the phone and it was the police. Putzie's dad had been arested, but Putzie's mom had been found dead.

Jan hung up the phone and hugged Putzie. She took the others away from the table and told them. Danny called his parents and they said they would adopt Putzie. They all went back to the table and told him together. Jan hugged him and prepared herself for him to cry.

"Hey buddy," Kenickie started. "We've got some good news and bad news.

"Your dad's been arested," Rizzo said.

"But your mom died," Danny said. "And before you worry about it, my parents have said they would adopt you."

Putzie started to sob, Jan held him closer and kissed his head. "Hey guys, if you're ok with it, I'm gonna leave and take Putzie home with me tonight." No one objected so Jan took a sobbing Putzie home. She took him upstairs to her room and pulled the covers off. She got him to sit down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"You've had a really long day, you need some rest." She kissed his head and held him close until he fell asleep. She stood up when she hear soft snores escaping his lips. She kissed his forehead and whispered,"I love you and I'll be here for you always."

She walked out and closed the door. Preparing the couch for her to sleep on. She was so upset for Putzie and she was exhausted too. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 **Based on, I'll protect you no matter what by Tbirds Forever. You should go read it, it's an amazing story by an amazing writer. What did you think? Please review!**

 **Thanks for everything!**

 **-Jan**


	2. Chapter 2

Putzie woke up in a panic. He had just had a horrible nightmare. His dad broke out of jail and hurt all his friends. His dad also killed Jan, and Putzie had to watch it. He scanned the room and no one was there. He got up to go find Jan.

He walked down the stairs quietly and spotted Jan on the couch. He walked over to her and went onto his knees on the ground. He shook her,"Jan, please wake up!" He said. She woke up to see tears streaming down his face. She sat up and made room for him on the couch.

He sat down and Jan put her arms around him,"What happened?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream," he replied.

"Was it about your dad?" Putzie nodded and Jan kissed his head,"Are you gonna tell me about it?"

"Yeah, My dad broke out of jail and he hurt everyone in the gang in front of me and then he killed you and I was really scared cause I woke up and thought it was real."

He started to cry again and Jan rubbed her hand up and down his arm. "It's ok, I'm here. I'm safe and you're safe, and so is the rest of the gang. This is all gonna turn out ok, I promise! I love you and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

She kissed his head and he relaxed into her arms. "I love you too." He said.

"I know you love me! Now, you need to go back to sleep ok."

"Ok, I'll go back to sleep," he started to get up and Jan stopped him.

"I never said you needed to go back upstairs. You get your butt back over here, I'm not leaving you alone!" Putzie smilled slightly and walked back over to the couch. Jan wrapped her arms around him and he did the same with her. She kissed his forehead,"Go to sleep, and when you wake up, we'll both be here, and we'll both be safe."

Jan looked down at him and he was already sleeping. She kissed his head and snuggled into him. She fell asleep within minutes.

 **So, I think I'm gonna keep this story going and make it more than a oneshot. I hope you guys like it!**

 **-Jan**


End file.
